It Ends Here Tonight
by RikuNghts
Summary: Rating to be safe. Vincent songfic, my version of what happened to him once Hojo got a hold of his body. I know that's not the way in the game... my thoughts on it. Please review. No flames.


A/N: Alright, I wrote this in between my classes. I have a long gap. I just happened to be listening to my Evanescence CD, again, I know, ::rolls eyes:: LOL. So I wrote this. I KNOW its no what really happened to Vincent, so please don't flame me for it. This is what I would like to think happened (A, because it's sad and makes me like Vincent even more, and B, I don't really like Lucrecia, sorry for all you Lucrecia fans. If you look at my other stuff, you'll see I like Cid. ^_^) Okay, so please review if you like it. If you don't, don't. Thanks. ^_^ (Also, I know another Tourniquet songfic was done about Vincent, and I checked, but this one is completely different and when I wrote it, I didn't know there was another.) Also, you don't have to, but I find this fic most effective if your listening to the song when you read it. Especially the beginning. Enjoy!!

Song: Tourniquet, by Evanescence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent walked down the long hall in black pants and a black shirt, his Turk uniform gone. Death Penalty rested at his side.

(just a note, this is where the bass type sound comes in before the drums, then it goes into the rest ^_^)

Two Turks walk up along both sides of him. He starts to slow and they grab his arms, pulling Death Penalty away from him and handing it to someone on the side. They push him through the doors at the end of the hall, and he is in a dark, dirty room with Hojo. More men grab him and push him onto a dirty table, strapping him down.

_I tried to kill my pain_

_But only brought more_

_(So much more)_

"So, Vincent. You do not wish to be a Turk anymore? What a shame we can't just let you go." Vincent growls, realizing something is going to happen to him. A needle is insersted in his vein and he winces as it burns.

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regrets and betrayal_

His body starts to numb as he stares up at the scientist. "I will never forget this Hojo," his voice slurring from the drugs.

_I'm dying_

His vision fades.

_Praying_

"Don't do this"

_Bleeding_

He feels a mind jolting pain in his left arm.

_And screaming_

He screams as he feels his arms being ripped at, despite the drugs flowing through his veins.__

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost_

His mind recedes from the pain.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Vincent pray he is dreaming and his body is not being destroyed.

_Do you remember me_

_Lost for so long_

He awake slowly from the drugs, and finds he can move his left arm. He raises it and finds a golden claw. Dropping it he stares up at the mirror above him, and sees crimson eyes staring back at him.

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me_

"What have I become? I'm a monster!"

_I'm dying_

He feels a pain throughout his entire body and tries to rip free of the constraints. "The Jenova cells and Mako are reacting," a voice says.

_Praying_

"Please let this be a nightmare."

_Bleeding_

His right arm breaks free of the band, skin broken.

_And screaming_

A harsh sound flows from his lips as he rips out the other ties.

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost_

He stands and stares at himself in the mirrors around the room, then smashes them. Hojo returns with armed Turks. "What have you done to me?"

"I've created you."

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

"You have been injected with Jenova cells and Mako." Vincent looked around for an escape but saw none. "Look at what I've become!" 

"I WANT TO DIE!"

"That's not possible anymore," Hojo laughed.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

He feels a dart hit the base of his neck and he groans, eyelids shutting.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

He finds himself standing in a room filled with coffins. He looks down, and sees black pants, a black shirt, and a red cloak, which he finds is covering half his face.

_My soul cries_

He is led to an open box Hojo is pointing at, too weak to fight.

_For deliverance_

He steps in and sits, eyes burning with tears and hatred.

_Will I be denied_

A Turk pushes him down.

_Christ_

"You'll pay for this one day Hojo. I swear it."

_Tourniquet_

"Goodnight, Vincent Valentine." The lid closes, and locks.

_My suicide_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I really hope someone liked that. I do. ^_^ Just a little note, once again I know that is not what happens in the game, but it's my version of it, and I sorta like it better this way. It makes poor Vincent seem even more hurt.. ::sniff:: 

Also, just a few other notes. In the beginning of the song there is a stanza talking about pain. This pain, in Vincent's case, is being a Turk, the killing, being rejected by Lucretia, and such. The suicide at the end is not a literal death, as in he is no more. It is the death of his human self. Ever hear the phrase "That's suicidal!" When you want to do something crazy? Yeah, that would be Vincent even attempting to leave. So, I hope you liked it, and if you did, PLEASE take a few seconds to review and let me know. ^_^ (::proud of herself:: I CAN write a non-Cid, Vincent fic. YAY!! LOL!)


End file.
